Courage
by ForeverCharmed109
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Coop get transported to the Avatar the Last Airbender universe. Will they find their way back to their universe? [I'm pretty sure it's a horrible summary, but better story.]
1. The Portal

Summary: A portal teleports Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Coop to another dimension. They don't remember anything from their real lives. While there they make friends and enemies. The five of them have to somehow figure a way to get back to their world.

Author's Note: I started writing this when I was sick so I was temporarily insane! Also this is set before the series starts and Prue never existed. Paige is also Piper and Phoebe's full sister so Paige has the powers of telekinesis and astral projection. I also decided to let Paige keep her power to orb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... wait I do own something! The laptop I'm typing this! Wait... I don't own this laptop, my mother does. So, sadly, I only own this story and my ideas.

Chapter 1: The Portal

Piper Halliwell walked into the living room and saw her younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige. Ever since their grandmother, Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell, died Piper was the legal guardian of Phoebe and Paige. Piper, 19, was now the eldest Halliwell and eldest of the three. The three of them were witches, the Charmed Ones to be exact.

The Charmed Ones were the three most powerful good witches of all time. Each of them had different powers. Piper had the powers of temporal stasis and molecular combustion; Phoebe premonition, levitation, and empathy; and Paige telekinesis, astral projection, cryokinesis, and orbing. Together the three of them battled demons, warlocks, and different kinds of evil to protect the innocent and the world.

Phoebe, 17, was the middle sister and sometimes had to stop Piper and Paige from killing each other. She had short brown hair and , like her sisters, dark brown eyes. Phoebe was carefree and great at giving advice. She took karate lessons and was a purple belt, the fourth belt level.

Paige, 16, was, obviously, the youngest sister and the most stubborn and independent of the three. She had black hair and, obviously, dark brown eyes. By the demons, Paige was considered to be the most powerful of the three. In her spare time she vanquished demons, made potions, or wrote spells.

Piper, 19, was the eldest and most caring sister. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, obviously. Piper loved to cook and, with her sisters, owned a nightclub called P3. She was normally quiet and nice, but if a demon hurt Phoebe, Paige, anyone she cared about, or an innocent, Piper would vanquish them as quickly as she could.

"I'm back from the store." Piper said and her sister turned around with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back, sis." Phoebe and Paige happily said in unison.

"Why are you two so happy?" Piper asked them.

"We're just happy that back. Right Paige?" Phoebe said and Paige nodded. Piper put the groceries away and walked to the living room. Then a demon shimmered in front of them. Paige telekinetically sent the demon flying and Piper quickly flicked her hands to blow up the demon.

"Do the demons forget who lives here?" Piper asked no one in particular and her sisters shrugged in response. In a swirl of bright blue lights Leo, their whitelighter and Piper's boyfriend, and in a pink glow Coop, a cupid and Phoebe's boyfriend, appeared. Without thinking, Paige waved her hand and the two flew into a wall. Paige quickly realized who they were and gasped. Leo and Coop stood up about two minutes later.

"I'm sorry for throwing you two into a wall." Paige apologized.

"Don't worry about it and we're ok." Coop said and Paige weakly smiled, then a multicolored portal appeared. The five of them were sucked into it and the portal disappeared as quickly as it came.

_In another dimension_

"Paige!" A voice called and Paige shook her head.

"I'll be right there!" Paige called back and instead of wearing a shirt and blue jeans, she was wearing a long red dress.

Author's Note: If you're wondering whether or not I've gone insane. The answer is... yep, I've gone COMPLETELY INSANE!

Brandy: We're all insane!


	2. Captured

Authors Note: Here's my Christmas present to you. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... wait I do own something! The laptop I'm typing this! Wait... I don't own this laptop, my mother does. So, sadly, I only own this story and my ideas.

Chapter 2: Captured

Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Coop didn't remember their real lives, but knew they had powers. Coop and Paige were siblings and they lived in the Fire Nation. Leo and Phoebe were siblings from the Southern Water Tribe. While Piper was an only child who lived in the Earth Kingdom. It had also been a year since Aang, the Avatar and last airbender, had been found after 100 years. Five people were traveling with Aang; Katara, Sokka, Phoebe, Leo, and Toph. Katara was a waterbender while Toph was an earthbender.

Aang also had enemies; Zuko, Azula, and the rest of the Fire Nation. Paige and Coop were about ready to leave the Fire Nation to capture the Avatar. Piper was fighting the Fire Nation using her powers. Katara and Toph were teaching Aang waterbending and earthbending. Zuko was also trying to capture the Avatar while running from his sister, Azula.

Coop heart teleported himself and Paige to where Aang and his friends had set up camp for the night. They noticed that the group was asleep. Coop decided to take the Avatar while Paige fought the five others. Suddenly, Toph woke up and Paige used telekinesis on the girl. Toph was thrown into a tree and was knocked out. Little did the siblings know, someone saw the whole thing. That someone was the banished prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko.

Paige knew that someone had witnessed Aang being captured. So she astral projected herself to where she thought the person was. Astral Paige saw Zuko and the real Paige walked over to where her astral self was.

"Zuko." Paige said as her astral self disappeared. Zuko finally noticed that Paige had found his hiding spot.

"It's been a while." He said and Paige forced a smile.

"About three years since you've been banished." She said and Zuko nodded.

"Since you've failed to capture the Avatar, your father has sent my brother and I to capture him. We're also the first ones to bring him to the Fire Nation." Paige happily informed Zuko and he looked shocked.

"Probably just because you two have magical powers." Zuko said and Paige sighed.

"You don't even know how strong our powers even are." Paige informed the banished prince.

"Last time I saw you, your powers weren't that strong." Zuko said and Paige waved her arm. He was telekinetically thrown into a pond.

"A lot has changed in the past three years." Paige informed him, "Like you're now a refugee with your uncle. How is the old guy anyway?"

"We decided to go our separate ways." Zuko informed her as Coop heart teleported over.

"Did you get him?" Paige asked and her brother nodded.

"Get who?" Zuko asked and the siblings looked at him.

"That's not your concern anymore." Coop told the banished prince.

"Zuzu, if you must know besides capturing the Avatar we were also sent to capture two more people. We already have two of them and the remaining one is the Blue Spirit." Paige told Zuko and for a split second he looked scared. Coop and Paige noticed the frightened expression on his face. Before they could capture him, Katara, Sokka, Phoebe, Leo, and Toph appeared.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled and the three turned around.

"Working with your nation again, Zuko?" Leo asked and the banished prince looked somewhat confused.

"I would love to stay and fight, but sadly I can't," Paige said right before Coop heart teleported them back to the Fire Nation. Zuko turned around and ran, leaving the group very confused.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure." Phoebe and Leo said in unison.

"Are you two sure that you're not twins?" Katara asked and the two siblings laughed as they nodded.

"We better find Twinkle Toes." Toph said and Leo orbed them to the Fire Nation.

_Fire Nation_

"Bring the traitor, Zuko, here." the Fire Lord said and Paige nodded. Paige walked out of the palace and in a swirl of bright blue lights orbed to where Zuko was.

_Ba Sing Se _

Piper was walking around and she saw a guy, Zuko, running away from someone. She flicked her hands to freeze time and ran over there. Paige put her palm out in front of her and a blast of ice hit Piper. The other young women fell down and time unfroze.

Paige telekinetically threw Piper and Zuko into a building. She ran over to them and put one of her hands on Zuko. In a swirl of bright blue lights Paige had orbed them to the Fire Nation palace.

Authors Note: On 12/1/06 I saw the hour long season finale and Zuko made me really angry! One minute he's scary... I mean... happy and the next he's helping Azula kill Aang. He should really make up his mind. I feel sorry for Uncle Iroh though...


End file.
